


Fairytale Ending

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 162

Tara had been all in favor of doing it quickly, in front of a judge. But Willow would have none of it. "I've been waiting to marry you this long," she said. "I want to do it right."

"What if this is the only chance we get?" Tara asked.

"The election's not until November. We've got plenty of time."

They were married in August, in the back yard of the house they'd bought together, surrounded by the friends who had become family. They jumped the broom, Willow broke the glass on her first try, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
